


Prompt 18: Game Night

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, garbage, mildy hot garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Hero set up an Only Fans after seeing a Villain cosplayer on OF. now he has the chance to collab with them as hero/villain cosplayers. delightful.
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 2





	Prompt 18: Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> OF is Only Fans  
> OFV is Only Fans Villain. a creator who cosplays as the Villain of Hero.  
> ofc OFV is actually Villain. 
> 
> this is vaguely set after Prompt 8. its not required but would maybe add some spice.

Hero was scrolling through their social media for work purposes. Well, work adjacent. They didnt feel ready to call OF and camming their job yet. They didnt even do a lot of camming! They were still nervous about people finding out they really were Hero and not just a dedicated cosplayer.

They scrolled to the most recent OFV post and gasped. OFV was looking to collab with others for a toy sponsorship. Eagerly they went to the comments to reply but got disheartened as they saw a few bigger names then them in the growing number of comments. Should he even try for a collab? They had made reference to each others works before Hero made a stupid video that escalated their back and forth. OFV didnt post much for a while after that, later claiming that his costume had to get repaired. Even his real life Villain to treat him weird, though that was probably him projecting.

He hadnt decided if he was going to comment or not when he got a call to do super hero work. Their mind switched gears and he felt guilty to say they forgot, it just wasn't on his mind for the next few days. He got on to post his own OF content when he remembered OFV's call for collab. He bit his lip in guilt. He wanted to reply but he didn't want to be creepy as he was afraid his old video was. 

He sat on it for another day finally deciding to just message an apology. Then maybe, casually, ask how the collab partner choosing was going. As he started to type the message he got a call to once again do super hero work. He slipped his phone into his pocket as he hurried to change.  
...  
Still in costume he flopped onto his couch. He was tired physically from the fight and mentally. He still had to send an apology to send. When he opened the OF app he was surprised to see a new message. And from OFV of all people.

I'm so glad! I'll absolutely do it with you!

i just got back from a workout. I gotta shower and eat and stuff but i'm so excited! I just wanted to say absolutely!

Hero was confused. Maybe they messaged the wrong person. He was happy but these messages weren't for him and made the idea of an apology so much more anxiety inducing. He scrolled to the top of the chat. His eyes widened. 

I can

He had messaged OFV. By accident. That was not the message… he had typed i can't honestly ask for a collab. Wel he had typed some of that. Before he slipped it in his pocket. Fuck. He didn't lock his phone and it sent his partially typed message. Fuck.

But...OFV did say yes. And didn't bring up his last video. In fact he said he was excited. Oh. Oh boy. These were emotions. He did victory air grabs around his apartment. He couldn't wait to talk to OFV! He had admired his work for awhile and getting to work with him seemed so unreal. He reread the messages and decided he should probably shower and eat too.

Not long after he sat down to eat he got another message from OFV. It seemed they really wanted to start this as soon as possible. Over the next few hours, he realized that OFV was just excited, no big deadlines, they didn't seem to be anxious. Though they had been doing this a bit longer than Hero. They made plans to do a small test stream at the end of the week. Then next weekend do the real stream, given everything shipped when it did.

The rest of the week flew by. Things were going well at his job, there weren't as many villain calls and he was gonna actually hang out with OFV. they decided to stream for an hour just playing a fun meme kind of game. They realized two hours after the fact they went over. Hero texted him afterwards.

That was really fun! We should do that again sometime! 

Id love too! <3 i dont stream games often on my OF account. You should join me on my main!!  
Please please please!! It would be so much fun!

He dropped his main account. Hero ignored his flittering heart. This was a normal response to having a new friend and being invited to do things with said new friend. And there was a possibility he didn't really mean it. Just a social interaction. Hero didn't want to think of that possibility. He was having fun and he would enjoy the moment. 

They had taken to messaging frequently. So he wasn't surprised when a new message from OFV came up. Im packing a box for you. For the collab. What do you want?

Hero shrugged. Idk surprise me i guess. Masturbators? If there are any. He realized they hadnt talked exactly about what kind of toys. He knew they were going to be wifi/bluetooth enabled and be able to connect to some games. But what toys exactly he didn't know. To be fair he didn't ask either. He was enjoying interacting with OFV. The details didn't matter. 

He got the box the day before they were to stream. He immediately texted OFV. There are nipple clamps.

Mhmmm :)

Im not using them. Im also not using the collar. The cock ring is fine though. 

:( but the clamps match my butt plug <3

Hero paused. It would be best if they matched. For aesthetic reasons. And he felt a bit guilty he wanted to only wear one piece of the handful he sent. :/ if there was a way to wear them without clamping down i would but my nips 

Can i video chat with you? I can explain how to set things up :) 

He happily agreed. It turned out it wasn't complicated. OFV explained a bit more about the terms of the review they were going to do. The toys almost all had a vibrator that was connected by bluetooth. The clamps discharged a very small bit of electricity.  
"Why don't you use the clamps? Sees like your thing anyway." He smirked. OFV made an unreadable face. "They don't work across fabric. Having V's shirt is my brand." V said.

Hero could sense that the tone had gotten down a bit. Vs face was more closed off. A sly grin on his face "i think your brand is your legs. They are very nice." OFV laughed a bit. "You flatter me but okay. I'll take that." Hero thought they could just chat. It was the end of the video. But no. "So get the clamps! I'll show you how to adjust them." He sighed but grabbed them anyway, "i don't normally like things on my nipples. Like it's just not a nice feeling." 

V nodded "that's...not normal but okay. I won't ask you to wear them if they hurt. But i'd like for you to try." Hero grimaced. "They are adjustable! Let me get mine!"  
…  
The day of the stream came. Hero was super excited. They were set to play some meme games. He put the cock ring on and placed the nipple clamps on. OFV had shown him how to adjust them so they had hardly any pressure on them. 

The stream started with OFV explaining the rules of the stream. Each of them had two devices. One, he fingered a collar on himself, hooked to in game controls, taking damage, interacting with other players. Hero showed off his cock ring. And the second, he switched his main cam to a butt view, when you donate, giving his butt a wiggle. Hero gave the chat a look and flicked the chain between the nip clamps.

Hero didn't edge himself often. He was getting impatient. It had only been a half hour. He started to try and rub himself on his chair when he felt the vibration on his balls.

At an hour he took off the nip clamps. He kept yelling out when someone donated. Which prompted others to donate to hear his cross of yelp moan. His nips needed a break. His throat needed a water break. Gods. This was an experience. He set up a vibrator touching his balls. He didn't know how long he would last. 

"Oh V. Immmmmmm." He tried to focus on his breathing. He knew he was probably breathing heavy into the mic. But he was using all his focus on breathing. It was two hours in. "Oh veeee. I'm so close. Im. Ah don't grab me! Im." Vs character grabbed him, making his vibrator go off for a few seconds. 

Over his headset he heard heavy breathing and moans. "Hero. Im. Oh god." Hero smiled. He grabbed his character and wrestled him off the stage. Which he knew would trigger a long vibration. Deep throaty moans came over his headset. He was so close. A flood of donations came in making him lose focus on his game. He heard a whisper over his headset "oh fuck. Oh hero. I love this." He didn't know what sent him over. The donation vibrating his balls., the vibration on his cock. Or the sweet whisper. But he came so hard he got cum on his keyboard.

He squirmed as the vibrations began to overwhelm his cock. He moved the vibrator connected to the game. He huffed as he relaxed back into the chair. Mind still groggy, his voice tired and out of breath "v. I gotta take a break. I can't take another hour of this." He moved to take his headset off. Thankfully he was sluggish. A breathy V talked back "no don't. Stay with me." Hero felt a tug on his heart. "Just stay and talk. I'm not going to get up for a bit." 

V pulled up Vs stream. He had slipped out of his chair and stuck the butt plug to a nearby wall. On all fours he was working himself on the vibrator. Hero had just cum but he felt a stir. "Okay. You want dirty talk or what?" They hadn't talked about that beforehand and he knew V could act. But he wanted to give V what he wanted. V shook his head. "Idk. Just talk to me. I'm so close." He whined and brought a hand down to work himself. 

Hero was transfixed. He just started babbling. "Hey V. I'm watching you. Your stream. You are beautiful." V smirked and opened his eyes for a second just to look at the camera. Hero took that as a good sign to keep going. "I wish that were me behind you. My dick inside you pushing into you. I think you'd like that." V nodded, breath coming quicker. "Bouncing your ass on that toy. Thinking it was me. Do you always think its me?" V moaned. Heros dick flicked up. "You look perfect. ass filled. Pounding your ass onto my cock. Cause that's what that is isn't it? I'd grab your hips and rock you against me. Slow but hard. Slamming into you. One hand on your hip. One raking my nails down your back. Down your hip around your hip to your cock. Stroking it up and down, up and down. cum for me. Cum vee."

And V did. Throwing himself on the toy. He shuddered, moaning heros name as he came again. The mics were full of heavy breathing. Hero watching idly stroking his cock. Breathtaking. OFV was truly breathtaking. Vs laughter broke his staring. Still getting his breath back "damn Hero! That was hot! I...i think i need a break. Two orgasms really leave me tired."


End file.
